Goose: Der Traum der ewigen Jugend
by severinalupin
Summary: Gilderoy bekommt eine besondere, seltene, gefährliche, kostbare Pflanze und bittet Severus um Hilfe bei der Verarbeitung der Blütenblätter zu etwas - für ihn - ganz Besonderem ... (GOOSE: „Schreibe eine Story über Gilderoy Lockhart der ein Problem mit einer Pflanze hat und Severus sollte ihm helfen.")


**Inhalt: **Gilderoy bekommt eine besondere, seltene, gefährliche, kostbare Pflanze und bittet Severus um Hilfe bei der Verarbeitung der Blütenblätter zu etwas - für ihn - ganz Besonderem

_GOOSE:  
„Schreibe eine Story über Gilderoy Lockhart der ein Problem mit einer Pflanze hat und Severus sollte ihm helfen. Was das Problem mit der Pflanze ist, ob sie Gilderoy verfolgt oder ob es was anderes ist, das ist dir überlassen. Auch wie Snape da hilft, das ist ganz dir überlassen."_

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese ff gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.

**Der Traum der ewigen Jugend**

„Oh", rief Gilderoy Lockhart voll Entzückung aus, „eine Adversus Senectus!"

Pomona Sprout reckte ihren Kopf, um die seltene Pflanze, die ihr werter Kollege geschenkt bekommen hatte, betrachten zu können. Ein nicht ungefährliches Geschenk, da die recht eigenwillige, nur einmal im Jahr blühende Blume, deren Blütenblätter eine äußerst teure Zaubertrankzutat darstellten, giftige Stacheln hatte, die sie auch im Stande war, abzuschießen, wenn sie sich bedroht fühlte.

Auch Severus Snape lugte – seine Neugierde zwar hinter seiner emotionslosen Maske verbergend – leicht hinter seiner Zeitung hervor. Bis jetzt hatte er, wie üblich, seine Langeweile zur Schau gestellt – denn wenn er von Albus Dumbledore schon genötigt wurde, am Geburtstag eines Mitgliedes des Lehrkörpers teilzunehmen, sah er sich in keinster Weise gezwungen, Interesse zu heucheln. Ganz im Gegenteil, empfand er es eher als seine Pflicht, es auch jeden wissen zu lassen, dass er, aber auch nicht im Entferntesten, mit der Idee hier anwesend zu sein, sympathisierte.

_„Warum nur bekommt dieser Nichtsnutz so eine kostbare Pflanze?"_, fragte sich der langjährige Lehrer missmutig in Gedanken._„Der weiß doch nicht einmal, was man alles damit anstellen konnte. Na ja, vielleicht habe ich ja einmal im Leben Glück und die wundervolle Blume fühlt sich vom charmantesten Lächeln der Hexenwoche bedroht und schießt ihn ab"_, grinste der Tränkemeister innerlich.

Fast schon wollte der Schwarzhaarige einen triumphierenden Laut von sich geben, als die Adversus Senectus tatsächlich einen Dorn auf ihren neuen Besitzer abschoss – aber leider machte ihm sein reaktionsschneller Vorgesetzter einen Strich durch die Rechnung und sprach in Windeseile einen Schutzzauber, der die Pflanze in eine unsichtbare Kugel verschloss, an deren Innenseite das Geschoss, ohne Schaden anzurichten, abprallte. Den bösen Blick seines Untergebenen ignorierend – der ja nur etwas verstimmt war, weil er zum wiederholten Male übergangen wurde, bei der Wahl zum Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – wandte der Direktor sich an den blonden Schönling: „Wer hat Ihnen denn diese wunderschöne und auch kostbare Blume geschenkt, Gilderoy?"

„Meine Verlegerin", antwortete der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit seinem speziellen Siegeslächeln. „Wussten Sie, dass eine Gesichtsmaske aus diesen Blüten, einen um Jahre Jünger erscheinen lässt? Ich meine, nicht, dass ich das brauche, da ich ja gerade im besten Alter bin, aber auch ich werde ja irgendwann einmal in 20, 30 Jahren langsam einem Alter in die Nähe kommen, wo man dann doch auch daran denken muss, vorzubeugen."

Beim ersten Satz kostete es den Professor für Tränkekunde, seine Fassade zu wahren, denn die geplante Verschwendung dieser teuren Zutaten tat ihm regelrecht körperlich weh. Als der Scharlatan jedoch weiter redete, versteckte er sich lieber ein wenig hinter der Zeitung, damit keiner sein Grinsen sah, als er zu seiner Kollegin Minerva McGonagall sah, die auch von Lockhart gegen Ende angeschaut wurde. Leicht pikiert, wegen der Anspielung auf ihr Alter, meinte sie dann kühl: „Und wussten Sie, dass schon so einige beim Ernten der Blütenblätter ihr Leben gelassen haben?"

Das Zahnpastalächeln gefror dem Selbstverliebten im Gesicht – aber nur kurz, dann strahlten seine gebleichten, gleichmäßigen Zähne wieder, als er meinte: „Nun, ich bin sicher, dass unser geschätzter Kollege Severus keine Probleme mit dem Grünzeug haben wird!" Blitzschnell und geräuschvoll klappte die Zeitung vor dem Gesicht des sichtlich Verblüfften weg und die Augenbrauen des Mannes wanderten in schwindelerregende Höhen. „Nicht wahr mein teurer Freund, für dich ist das doch gar kein Problem! Und die Paste für mein Gesicht könntest du mir dann ja auch gleich zusammenmischen. Du weißt sicher am besten, was man da noch dazugeben kann, damit mein Teint besonders zur Geltung kommt und Fältchen, auch wenn es Lachfalten sind, sich nicht festsetzen auf meiner perfekten Haut."

„Vergessen Sie´s, Lockhart", verdrehte der Angesprochene genervt die Augen – niemals würde er zum Kosmetiker dieses Narzissten verkommen.

„Aber … aber … aber", stammelte der Blonde vollkommen verständnislos – warum IHM jemand die Möglichkeit, IHM zu dienen, abschlagen wollte? „Also, ich, Gilderoy, würde mich sehr freuen, mich ein wenig um die Adversus Senectus zu kümmern – auch wenn mich der Gedanke etwas schmerzt, was mit der wertvollen Ernte geschehen soll, aber diese Gelegenheit, so eine seltene Pflanze in meiner Obhut zu haben, möchte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen", meinte die Kräuterkundelehrerin darauf. Snapes Lippen bildeten ein wölfisches Grinsen, als er bedauernd meinte: „Nun, Lockhart, wenn Sie die Blätter wirklich für eine Gesichtsmaske wollen, dann werden Sie schon Ihr eigenes Leben riskieren müssen, denn die wirkt nur für den, der die Blüten gepflückt hat."

Die Augen des Blonden traten fast aus ihren Höhlen vor Sorge um sein Wohlergehen. „Sei doch nicht immer so gemein, Severus, das stimmt doch gar nicht", lächelte Pomona, während sie ihrem schwarzgewandeten Kollegen einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter gab, „also Gilderoy, ich helfe Ihnen gerne."

„Du lässt einem auch gar keinen Spaß, meine Liebste", murrte der Slytherin und warf einen letzten, sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die voll aufgeblühte, wunderschöne Blume, deren einzigartige Blätter – die beispielshalber im Felix Felicis vorkamen – demnächst für eine blödsinnige Anti-Aging-Creme vergeudet werden sollten.

Seine Hoffnung, jetzt nichts mehr mit dieser leidigen Angelegenheit zu tun zu haben erübrigte sich im nächsten Moment, als der Autor unzähliger Bücher ihn regelrecht bekniete, doch seine Maske zusammen zu panschen. Natürlich kassierte er nichts als ein müdes Lächeln auf seine Bitte – egal wie flehend der Ravenclaw tat. Am Ende musste der Enttäuschte damit vorlieb nehmen, dass ihm Madam Pomfrey eine Dose mit Vaseline in die Hand drückte und meinte: „Gib eine Handvoll Vaseline in eine Schüssel und gib genau vier Blütenblätter dazu, dann vermenge das alles mit dem Mörser."

„Wie willst du die – doch etwas aufgebrachte – Pflanze dazu bringen dir ihre Blätter zu geben, Pomona?", erkundigte sich Albus neugierig. Am Boden der durchsichtigen Schutzhülle, um die Blume herum, lagen schon unzählige giftige Stacheln – aber sie schien einen nicht enden wollenden Vorrat davon zu haben.

„Ach, wenn man weiß wie, ist es ganz einfach", zwinkerte sie ihrem Vorgesetzten zu. Dann stieß sie Snape kollegial den Ellbogen in die Seite und deutete kurz auffordernd mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Adversus Senectus – bekam jedoch als Antwort nur ein Schnauben, gefolgt von einem: „Vergiss es!" „Schade", schmollte die beherzte Lehrerin gespielt. Er verschränkte seine Arme abwehrend vor seinem Körper, zog seine rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe und beobachtete, wie Sprout einen ganz eigenen Singsang anstimmte. Nach einigen Tönen beruhigte sich die Pflanze sichtlich und drehte sich zu der klangvollen Stimme. Auch die Köpfe der sonst noch Anwesenden drehten sich zu Pomona – denn die Melodie und die seltsam fremde Sprache waren irgendwie einlullend. Irgendwann nickte Severus dem Schulleiter kurz zu, um ihn aufzufordern, seinen Schutzzauber zu beenden – was dieser auch tat. Die Professorin für Kräuterkunde begann dann zärtlich, die langen, grünen Blätter zu streicheln, während sie unaufhörlich weitersang. Nach einer Weile ging sie über, die Blütenblätter zu liebkosen und ganz langsam, ohne dass die Pflanze es bemerkte, verlor sie ein Blatt nach dem anderen an die geschickten Hände – was schon eine Zeitlang dauerte, denn die Blume hatte, ähnlich einem Gänseblümchen, relativ viele Blütenblätter. Am Ende sprach Albus sicherheitshalber noch einmal den Zauber aus, nicht dass die Adversus Senectus, sobald sie bemerkte, dass sie nackt war, die Diebin angriff. Es wäre jedoch nicht notwendig gewesen, denn die Blume schien von dem schönen Lied noch ganz verzaubert.

„Ich hätte dich gerne singen gehört, Severus … diese traumhafte Melodie und dein tiefer Bariton, wären sicher ein Gedicht", schmunzelte Minerva und bekam die obligatorisch hochgezogene Augenbraue ihres schwarzhaarigen Kollegen.

~~~~~ssSSss~~~~

Die Überheblichkeit des Blonden verleitete ihn, nur ein Blütenblatt dazuzugeben, denn so toll, wie er sowieso ausschaute, brauchte er sicher nicht mehr. Was er nicht wusste, war, dass es Zutaten gab, die sich potenzierten, wenn man weniger verwendete. Hätte er den Meister der Tränke über sein Vorhaben informiert, dann hätte der ihm davon abraten können – ob er es getan hätte, ist jedoch fraglich … aber er hätte ihm erklären können, dass er schon in seiner Schulzeit bemerkte, dass er Tränke in seinem Schulbuch verbessern konnte, wenn er die Zutaten anders behandelte oder eben mehr oder teilweise weniger dazumengte. Als Gilderoy am nächsten Morgen erwachte und seine Beine aus dem Bett schwang, wunderte er sich, dass er nicht, wie sonst, mit den Füßen in seinem kuscheligen rosa gefärbten Bärenfell landete, sondern sie in der Luft pendelten.

„Nanu?", rief der Lehrer sich selbst verblüfft zu, „wer hat sich denn da einen Scherz mit mir erlaubt?" Beim Aufstehen schlüpfte er in seine kuscheligen Häschen-Pantoffeln, die ihm, unerklärlicherweise, mindestens vier Nummern zu groß waren. „Was wird denn hier gespielt?", fragte sich der Knabe, während er versuchte seine Pyjamaärmel aufzukrempeln, um seine zu kurzen Arme freizulegen. Als er seine Hände sah, erkannte er eindeutig, dass das keine Hände eines Mannes waren, sondern die eines Jungen. Erschrocken lief der eigentlich Erwachsene ins Bad, um sich im Spiegel zu betrachten. Hätte er sich nicht, gleich nachdem er hier eingezogen war, zusätzlich zum Spiegel über dem Waschbecken noch einen Ganzkörperspiegel zugelegt, dann hätte er sich jetzt nicht richtig betrachten können.

„Aaaaahhhh!", mit diesem Aufschrei klatschte sich der frischgebackene Jüngling beide Hände an seine Wangen und konnte nicht fassen, was er da sah. Er war gerade einmal zehn Jahre alt. Vollkommen aufgelöst rannte der zutiefst Erschrockene zum Professor der Tränkekunde und hämmerte hemmungslos an dessen Eingang. In seiner Verzweiflung bemerkte er nicht einmal, dass der Bewohner der Kerker seine Tür schon geöffnet hatte und er deshalb schon mit seinen Fäusten auf die Brust von Snape trommelte.

„Was ist denn hier los?", erkundigte der Schwarzhaarige sich erbost, mit den kleinen, auf ihn einschlagenden Händen kämpfend.

„Severus! Hilf mir! Bitte!", stammelte das Kind, welches mittlerweile von dem Erwachsenen festgehalten wurde. Der Große drückte den Kleinen fest an seinen eigenen Körper und fixierte seine kleinen Ärmchen mit dem viel zu großem Pyjama an dessen Rücken.

„Was fällt Ihnen ein, mich zu duzen und körperlich anzugreifen? Das macht 50 Punkte Abzug von …? Wer sind Sie eigentlich? Und in welches Haus gehören Sie?" Böse starrte er auf den Jungen in seinen Armen – der ihm völlig fremd war und den er doch auch irgendwie kannte …?!

Ein herzzerreißendes Schluchzen hallte von den kalten, steinigen Wänden der dunklen Gänge wieder. „Buhuuu … du erkennst mich nicht einmal … das ist alles so schrecklich … aaaaahhhh … ich bin es! Gilderoy!", kreischte der Bub hysterisch. Kurz weiteten sich die nachtschwarzen Iriden erschrocken, als der noch etwas verschlafene Mann in seinem Kopf die Information kombinierte – dann löste er sich ein wenig von dem Häufchen Elend, betrachtete ihn, wenn auch nur für eine Sekunde, genauer und zerrte ihn dann, seinen Ellbogen packend, in seine privaten Räumlichkeiten.

„Verdammt noch mal, Lockhart, können Sie nicht bis vier zählen?", warf der Slytherin dem Jammerlappen an den verheulten Kopf, nachdem er ihn, nicht gerade zimperlich, auf seinem gemütlichen Sofa positioniert hatte und sich selbst schwerfällig daneben hatte fallen lassen.

„Na ja … da ich doch nur so vor … jugendlichem Charme sprühe … dachte ich … ein Blütenblatt reicht auch …", stammelte der immer noch vor sich hin weinende Knabe.

„Denken ist eindeutig etwas, was Sie den Leuten überlassen sollten, die eine Ahnung davon haben!", wetterte der Schwarzhaarige. „Wissen Sie denn nicht, dass genaue Angaben immer eingehalten werden müssen, damit die Wirkung erzielt wird, die man sich wünscht? Hätte Madam Pomfrey gesagt, je nach dem, was Sie erreichen wollen, mengen Sie ein bis vier Blätter in Ihre Gesichtsmaske, dann wäre es etwas anderes gewesen – aber hat sie das getan? Nein, oder? Wenn ich mich an ihren genauen Wortlaut erinnere, sagte sie, geben Sie genau vier Blätter dazu!", dozierte der Tränkemeister.

„Ja … aber …", stotterte der traurige Ravenclaw vollkommen zerknirscht, „weniger kann doch nicht mehr bewirken, oder?"

„Ach, nicht?", erkundigte sich Snape mit sarkastischem Unterton und blickte demonstrativ an dem Blonden auf und ab.

„Na ja, wer konnte denn damit rechnen?", fragte das Kind leicht empört.

„Jeder, der sich ein wenig damit auskennt? Genaugenommen hat auch jeder Schüler, spätestens ab der dritten Klasse, eine Ahnung davon, dass auch das Reduzieren von Zutaten, manche Tränke potenzieren kann", antwortete der Ältere, mittlerweile schon leicht resigniert, und strich sich mit beiden Händen über sein müdes Gesicht.

Tok, tok, tok – klopfte es an der Tür. Zu erschöpft, um aufzustehen, öffnete er mit einem Wink – ohne Zauberstab – seine Pforte und ließ die Neugierigen, Minerva, Poppy und Albus in seine Gemächer. „Die Gemälde berichteten mir, dass hier etwas Seltsames im Gange wäre", meinte der Schulleiter, während er näher trat und die Szene genauer beobachtete, „und die Damen sind mir über den Weg gelaufen und wollten natürlich auch wissen, was hier los ist."

„Gibt es eigentlich etwas, dass du nicht weißt, alter Mann?", erkundigte sich der Herr der Räume eher rhetorisch, als wirklich interessiert – aber Dumbledore verzog sein Gesicht zu einer grübelnden Miene, strich sich seinen Bart glatt, während er überlegte und murmelte doch tatsächlich nachdenklich: „Ich weiß es nicht ..."

Da die drei Eindringlinge wussten, dass sie ewig darauf warten konnten, dass ihr Gastgeber seinen Pflichten nachkam, zauberten sie sich einfach selbst aus einer Zeitung ein zweites Sofa, welches sie gegenüber dem schon Stehenden platzierten und machten es sich gemütlich. Zusätzlich tauchte eine herrlich duftende Kanne Tee und fünf Tassen, vor jedem eine, auf. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes lenkte die Krankenschwester das dampfende Gefäß so, dass bald alle ein köstliches Aufgussgetränk vor sich stehen hatten. „Danke für deine Gastfreundschaft, mein Liebster", merkte Minerva leicht ironisch in Richtung des Bewohners der Kerker an, der daraufhin nur genervt die Augen verdrehte. Nach einem vergnügten Zwinkern von Albus fragte dieser an den Blonden gewandt: „Und wer bist du, mein Kleiner?"

Ungewollt hatte der Alte damit wieder Öl ins Feuer gegossen und das Kind – welches sich durch das Ankommen der ungebetenen Gäste etwas hatte ablenken und beruhigen lassen – begann wieder zu lamentieren: „Das ist die absolute Katastrophe! Kein Mensch erkennt mich mehr! Alles was ich schon erreicht habe in meinem Leben ist einfach verpufft … oooohhh NEIN!"

„ y?", stutzte McGonagall verblüfft.

„Jaaaaahaha …", weinte der Entsetzte auf.

Der Ex-Todesser, dem das Gejammer schon mächtige Kopfschmerzen verursachte, bedeckte mit einer Hand seine erschöpften Augen und wedelte leger mit der anderen, sodass aus dem leckeren Tee ein starker Whiskey wurde – denn den brauchte er viel dringender! Nachdem er die Tasse mit Todesverachtung geleert hatte, beugte er sich vor, lehnte seine Ellbogen auf seinen Knien ab und meinte: „Was soll jetzt weiter geschehen? Und bitte halten Sie sich alle kurz, denn auch, wenn ich diesen Einfall in mein Reich natürlich von Herzen schätze, habe ich nichts dagegen, wenn Sie alle so schleunigst wie irgend möglich wieder verschwinden!"

„Charmant wie eh und je", knurrte Minerva leicht pikiert und fragte: „Nun, was genau ist denn passiert?"

„Das fragen Sie noch, meine Teuerste?", verdrehte der Charmebolzen gestresst die Augen, „Herr Neunmalklug wusste es wie üblich besser und hat sich nicht an die Anweisungen gehalten und da sehen Sie das Resultat!" Bei seinen letzten Worten zeigte der Hauslehrer der Schlangen theatralisch mit beiden Armen von oben bis unten auf den Verjüngten.

Nachdem eine heiße Diskussion über Ursache und Wirkung, Tatsache und Möglichkeiten, Nutzen und Schaden, Vorteil und Nachteil, etc. entbrannte, lief es am Ende wieder einmal darauf hinaus, dass es auf Snapes Schultern abgeladen wurde, die Situation zu retten.

„Na gut, Severus, am besten du braust gleich einmal den Alterungstrank, damit so schnell wie möglich wieder der Alltag eintritt, denn wir haben genug zu tun mit diesen ganzen Versteinerungen und blutbeschmierten Wänden und dem Gerede über den Erben Slytherins, als dass wir jetzt hier noch mehr Zeit mit diesem Problem vergeuden sollten", erklärte der Direktor das Gespräch eindeutig für beendet.

„Hey", beschwerte sich das Kind und verschränkte schmollend seine Arme.

„Was habe ich davon dieser Nervensäge zu helfen?", erkundigte sich die Oberschlange und machte dem Namen seines Hauses alle Ehre. Die Frage entlockte dem Opfer ein empörtes Schnauben.

„Vielleicht schenkt dir Gilderoy ja ein Blütenblatt, wenn du ihm hilfst?", meinte Poppy versöhnlich.

Mit fragend erhobener Augenbraue schaute der Schwarzäugige auf den Blonden, um zu erfahren, ob er wirklich mit so einer Bezahlung rechnen konnte und dieser nickte tatsächlich eifrig – und als sich die ungebetenen Besucher zurückzogen, meinte er noch einschleimend: „Wenn du den Alterungstrank so dosieren könntest, dass ich 20- oder sagen wir mal, höchstens 25-jährig ausschaue, wäre ich dir so dankbar, dass ich dir die Adversus Senectus ganz schenken würde – auf die ein, zwei Jahre, die ich in Wirklichkeit älter als das bin, kommt es ja nicht wirklich an." Das kokette Zahnpastalächeln im Gesicht eines Zehnjährigen wirkte etwas fehl am Platz. Mit einem schrägen Grinsen reagierte der Meister der Tränke auf die falsche Aussage bezüglich des Alters des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, aber er wägte das Angebot ab und befand es für gut.

In einer typischen Besiegelungsgeste bot der Ältere dem Noch-Kind seine Hand, als er meinte: „Werter Kollege, es ist mir eine wahre Freude, Ihnen bei Ihrem Problem mit Ihrer – beziehungsweise meiner – Pflanze zu helfen!" Voll Freude schlug der Kleine ein und während sie ihre Hände kräftig schüttelten, sinnierte der Jüngere noch: „Du könntest mir ja jedes Mal, wenn die Blume blüht, eine Gesichtsmaske mischen, damit ich mein jungenhaftes Aussehen noch etwas länger beibehalten kann. Und wir könnten uns dann auch immer ein Wellness-Wochenende gestatten und uns gemeinsam, mit eingecremten Gesichtern, faul in Liegen legen und das Leben genießen."

„Strapazieren Sie Ihr Glück nicht", kräuselte der Spion – scheinbar bei der Vorstellung des eben Vorgeschlagenen leicht angewidert – seine Lippen.

„Man wird doch wohl noch träumen dürfen", lachte der Schönling kurz auf.

„Ja natürlich! Aber tun Sie es in Ihrem Bett und behelligen Sie mich nicht damit!", knurrte der Schwarzhaarige und zog sich zufrieden mit seinem baldigen Verdienst in sein Labor zurück, um den Alterungstrank zu brauen und so endlich seinen letzten ungebetenen Besuch loszuwerden und sich dann seiner Adversus Senectus widmen zu können.

**Fin**

**A/N: **Ach ja, für die die Wert legen auf Canontreue und so … die Blume ist eine Erfindung, da ich nichts im HP-versum existierendes gefunden habe, um die „Gans" zu erfüllen ;-P

Wer sich wundert, warum ich Snapes Gedanken auch unter Anführungszeichen stehen habe - was ich bis jetzt noch nie gemacht habe - ist, weil man mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hat, dass dies laut Duden so sein soll ...

Herzlichen Danke an meine Beta, Ellie Thomas, und Delenn Dumbledore von der Schlussredaktion für ihre Mühen :)

Ich freue mich, wenn ihr mir ein Review da lasst :D


End file.
